


Just besties, ya know?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, I’ll add more tags later, Jeno likes Haechan, M/M, Nohyuck are besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They’re only friends. Just friends. Nothing else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I only got this idea because of me and friend 🗿

"Wanna hang out on the weekend? I got this new game, and it's a really fun." Jaemin asked with a smile. The two were in p.e class, which was the last period of the day. 

"Ah I'm sorry, I can't. I'm gonna go hang out with my friend Haechan." Jeno told Jaemin with an apologetic smile. Haechan was Jeno's longest, closest friend. They've been friends since 5th grade. 

Haechan had to move to a different school in 6th grade, but the two still kept in touch. They would still see each other, despite living on on different sides of the city. 

"That guy? Not gonna lie, he's sort of annoying." Jaemin said jokingly. Jeno just laughed, agreeing with him. 

~

"Holy shit, it's been years since I last saw you." Haechan said with a smile. Jeno only rolled his eyes, as he walked in Haechan's apartment.   
Haechan only lived with his mom and his older brother Taeyong. 

His mom was always at work whenever he came, and his brother Taeyong was always in his room or out with friends. 

"It's only been a few weeks, shut up." Jeno said with a laugh. The two walked to Haechan's room, where Jeno set his bag on the floor. 

The two rarely got to hang out together, Too busy with school, or just family problems. So when they did see each other, Jeno always came to sleep over. That's how it's been for years, and yet, they're still the closest friends. 

His mom always said how amazed she is to see a friendship last this long without seeing each other all the time. 

"Let's go out to eat. I'm starving." Haechan said, grabbing his wallet off the dresser. The two left the apartment, and went down the street where there was a small restaurant. 

The two walked in, and went to sit down at a random table. Haechan grabbed the menu, and started to scan the paper, looking through the different items. 

Jeno already knew what he wanted. Chicken stripes, with fries on the side. Haechan on the other hand took a few minutes on deciding. 

After the both ordered, it didn't take long for the waitress to come back with their food. 

"Okay, so I was thinking about going to this party that my friend is hosting. It's tonight, what do you think?" Haechan asked, stuffing fries in his mouth. 

"Sure." Jeno agreed. He doesn't mind going to a party. It might be fun.  
Jeno isn't the type of person to go out much. He would rather stay in his room, and watch movies or random asmr videos on YouTube. 

The two then continued to talk about their personal lives, ranting about their friends, school, and other things. 

It was fun, Hanging out with Haechan.

~

Jeno and Haechan both walked in the house. The music was booming throughout the main floor of the house. People were scattered everywhere, talking to one another. It seemed like no one was drunk or anything, but Jeno knew it wasn't going to last long. 

Haechan grabbed Jeno's hand, and pulled him towards the kitchen. Haechan let go of Jeno's hand, and went to an unfamiliar guy and hugged him tightly. 

"Haechan! I thought you said you were busy this weekend." The guy shouted to Haechan. The music was loud, people were loud. Very loud. 

"I decided to just come with my friend." Haechan answered, pointing to Jeno. Jeno just smiled awkwardly, waving to the guy.

"Ah! You're Jeno! Haechan always talks about you, saying how you're not fun." The guy said with a smile. Jeno only rolled his eyes, but he wasn't hurt. He knew Haechan liked to joke around with that topic a lot. 

"I'm Renjun." The guy said with a smile. Jeno smiled back, already feeling comfortable around him. He seemed nice. 

"We're gonna go get something to drink." Haechan told Renjun. The shorter boy nodded, then left the room. 

"Here." Haechan said, handing a red cup to Jeno. Jeno looked in the cup, and saw it was just soda. 

After a few minutes of them dancing, Haechan ended up leaving, saying how he was going to the washroom. So now Jeno was left there, awkwardly standing on the side, watching people dance. 

He didn't know a single person there. His social skills wasn't the best, so he just stood there without talking to anyone. 

It's already been 20 minutes since Haechan left, and he couldn't stand being there alone anymore, so he left and went to find Haechan. 

Trying to get to the stairs was hell. People were running everywhere, and he almost fell to the floor multiple times. Not to mention that a lot of people were blocking his way to the stairs. 

After a good 5 minutes of war, he finally made it upstairs all in one piece. He then went to look for the bathroom. This was a problem with going to a strangers house, looking for the bathroom. 

Jeno took a random guess, and opened a door. Right when he opened it, there was a group of people sitting in a circle, smoking what smelled like weed. He quickly walked out. 

"Why the hell does this house have so many rooms?" Jeno asked. He let out a sigh, as he stared down the hall and counted the doors. There was like 6 doors, and who knows what's behind them. 

He pulled out his phone, and sent a text to Haechan. He didn't wanna see what was behind those doors. 

Jeno: hurry up, I'm getting tired. I'll wait out front

After what seemed like hours, Haechan finally came out. Jeno stared at him with an annoyed expression. He completely ditched him, and he was annoyed. They came together, but it seemed that Haechan found someone more interesting to hang out with.

"I'm sorry for leaving you." Haechan said with a pout as the two walked down the sidewalk. The street was quiet, only the sound of the music blasting from the house, which was fading. 

Jeno didn't say anything back. He was mad. 

"Please don't be mad. I promise I'll make it up to you." Haechan said with a frown. Jeno just continued to walk. 

After they got back, they went straight to Haechan's room. It was already 1am, and Jeno just wanted to sleep. He quickly changed into come comfortable clothes, not minding Haechan standing there. They've known each other since they were kids. They were comfortable with each other.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Haechan asked with a pout. But Jeno just shook his head no, wanting to just sleep. Haechan let out a sigh, watching him climb into the bed, and covered himself with the blanket. 

~

When Jeno woke up, Haechan wasn't in the room. He was most likely in the living room, eating a donut for breakfast. He always did that whenever he came over.

Jeno threw on a hoodie, feeling cold. He then walked out the room, and saw Taeyong sitting on the couch, watching some tv show. He was surprised he's even here. He's always out.

When Jeno noticed Haechan wasn't there, he frowned. "Where is Haechan go?" Jeno asked Taeyong. 

"He said something about meeting someone." Taeyong told the younger. Jeno nodded, and went back to Haechan's room. 

"He's so annoying." Jeno muttered. He climbed onto the bed, and grabbed his phone to send a text to the boy.

Who the hell leaves their friend at their house to met another friend? 

Jeno: where r you? 

Jeno sat there, waiting for the boy to reply back. After 5 minuets, he gave up hope and just let out an annoyed sigh. He didn't wanna be here anymore. 

Jeno: I'm leaving now. 

Haechan: don't forget anything on ur way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is a jealous boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re still reading this junk? 🤡

"Sucks to be you." Jaemin said, patting Jeno on the back. Jeno only rolled his eyes, shoving the boys hands away from him. 

"Like, I don't understand why he's suddenly ignoring me. He's the one who asked me to come over, but then he completely ditches our plans." Jeno said, taking a chip from the bag. The two were at Jaemins place, just eating and talking. 

"Maybe he found a new best friend." Jaemin said shrugging his shoulders. Jeno only let out a sigh. 

He hates to admit this, but every time Haechan mentions his other friends, he gets jealous. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't want anyone stealing the 'best friend' title from him. 

"Maybe." Jeno said quietly. 

~

It's already been two weeks, and Haechan hasn't texted or called him once. He knows Haechan is fine, because he's seen in story on Snapchat. 

He wants to text him. But he also doesn't want to bother him. He's scared that Haechan might ignore him. He doesn't want to see that 'read' under his message. 

"Yo, are you even listening to me?" 

Jeno looked up, and saw Chenle looking at him. It was lunch, and Jaemin, Chenle, Jisung ans him were all sitting together.

"Not really." Jeno said. 

"What I was saying, is that we should go out to the movies. There's this new horror movie I really wanna see." Chenle said with a smile. 

"I'm still against this." Jisung said. But Chenle ignored him, because he knew Jisung would come anyway. 

"Sure." Jeno said, agreeing to go. The rest of lunch went by quickly. 

After school ended, the four boys took a bus to the mall, where the theatre was. The ride was just Chenle and Jaemin yelling about which avenger was better. 

When he finally arrived, they decided to walk around for a bit, because the movie doesn't actually start til an hour. 

They walked in a store, and looked around. The clothes were nice, and Jeno thought about buy a jacket he saw. 

"I have an idea." Chenle said with a smile. He told everyone to go towards the changing area. He then left, and came back with a bunch of clothes. 

"Okay, Imma make Jisung my model." Chenle said. He grabbed Jisung, and shoved him in the changing stall, then went in right after, taking the clothes with him. 

Jaemin and Jeno looked to each other, then Waiting for the two to come out. After a few minutes of them yelling in there, the two finally came out.

Jisung was dressed in a striped t shirt, with a black shirt over it of a random band no one even knew. Then he had black ripped jeans, with black flats.

"E boy" Jaemin said right away. Chenle laughed, and nodded. 

"Yes!" 

~ 

After playing around with Jisung, and making him wear different outfits, the four finally left the store. Chenle only bought a pair of pants, and two shirts. Jaemin got three shirts. Jisung and Jeno decided not to get anything.

"Let's eat at the food court. The movie starts in 30 minutes." Chenle said. Making his way to the food court. 

When they all got their food, they sat down at a table and ate their food. Jeno wasn't really listening to the conversation that the three were having. He was pretty hungry, and was mainly focused on eating. 

"Please, I want ice cream." Jeno recognized the voice. He turned to the sound, and saw Haechan and some other guy standing by an ice cream stall. He watched, not knowing if he should say hello. 

"Fine." The guy said. Haechan smiled, and grabbed the guys hand. Jeno tilted his head to the side, wondering what the situation was. Were they friends?

But that thought immediately disappeared when he saw the unknown guy lean to give Haechan a kiss on the lips. 

He doesn't know why, but he felt mad. 

When they were coming his way, he quickly pulled up his hood. He didn't want Haechan to see him. 

Since when did Haechan get a boyfriend? How come he didn't tell me? 

Jeno's train of thoughts were interrupted when Chenle said they were supposed to leave now. So they all got up, and quickly left to the movies, not wanting to get there too late. Seats were first come, first serve. And Chenle wanted the best seats.

~

"I'll see you on Monday." Jaemin said, waving to Jeno. Jeno watched as Jaemin continued to walk down the sidewalk. Then walked in the house. 

The house was quiet. His parents were still at work. They wouldn't be back till 7. 

Jeno grabbed his phone. 

Jeno: how come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend?

Haechan: yo, how did u know I was dating?

Jeno: I saw you guys at the mall. 

Haechan: oh. Well, I didn't think you would cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue or abandon this work, and focus on my Johnhyuck fics?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated:))


End file.
